This application claims the priority of German Application No. 103 36 664.4-21 filed Aug. 9, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a rear wing spoiler for a motor vehicle. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle rear wing for a motor vehicle passenger car, comprising a hollow body assembled of at least two parts having a wing roof and a wing bottom, a reinforcing structure arranged inside the hollow body and having several upright webs, of which at least one cross web extending in a transverse direction of the vehicle is connected with an interior surface of the wing bottom, and at least one opening provided in the wing bottom.
A type-forming rear wing is contained in DE 100 02 511 A1. It is implemented as a hollow body which, in two parts, is composed of an upper and a lower part forming a wing roof and a wing bottom. Viewed in the driving direction, a forward section of the joining surface between the upper and the lower part is situated on a forward front side of the rear wing. The upper and the lower part are fastened to one another by a screwed connection. The rear wing also has a reinforcing structure arranged inside the hollow body, which reinforcing structure has a cross web extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle. Diagonal webs aligned in a V-shape at the two web surfaces and longitudinal webs extending approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and situated between the diagonal webs originate from the cross web. At a lateral distance from the reinforcing structure, openings are in each case provided at the two lateral ends of the hollow body in the wing bottom, which openings are penetrated by one coupling rod respectively which is used for operating a wing flap arranged inside the hollow body.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rear wing of the generic type, in the case of which water possibly penetrating into the hollow body can be drained off.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of a rear wing for a motor vehicle comprising a hollow body assembled of at least two parts having a wing roof and a wing bottom, a reinforcing structure arranged inside the hollow body and having several upright webs, of which at least one cross web extending in a transverse direction of the vehicle is connected with an interior surface of the wing bottom, and at least one opening provided in the wing bottom, wherein the at least one cross web has a web surface which forms a wall of a water channel, and wherein the at least one opening is situated in a course of the water channel.
Important advantages achieved by means of the invention are that water penetrating into the hollow body during the driving operation of the motor vehicle is first collected at the cross web with the plane web surface and is drained out of the hollow body by way of the opening which is situated in the course of the water channel and penetrates the lower wing wall, whereby the undesired accumulation of water in the hollow body is avoided or reduced and a targeted guidance of water is achieved inside the hollow body. This is achieved particularly in that the web surface is plane and thus no diagonal or longitudinal webs originate from this web surface and, as a result, a continuous water channel is provided which is used for the targeted guiding of water. In addition, it is advantageous that no special demands with respect to tightness are made on the joining surface between the two parts of the hollow body, so that the rear wing according to the invention can be assembled in a simple and cost-effective manner.
Additional further developments of the invention, which advantageously influence the guidance of water to the opening within the hollow body, are described below and in the claims.
In the following, the invention will be explained in detail by means of embodiments with respect to the drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.